KOTOR Romance Story 2
by Freedom Guard
Summary: The second and possibly the last of the KOTOR Romance stories for the first game.


Knights of the Old Republic

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware and if I did, I certainly wouldn't be doing this.

A private moment…

( ): Thoughts

On the planet Lehon…

Carth looked at the sunrise on the planet Lehon and then directed his attention to the rest of the planet…he had to admit that Canderous was right…this world was something else entirely…as if there was a hidden form of power deep in the earth of the place…dark and hungry…but as far as he knew…this place was certainly a beautiful place…

He turned and saw that the celebration was still going on and he was supposed to be in it…but he didn't have that much love for overtly serious ceremonies and getting another medal was not his thing and that was why he had asked permission from the Admiral to excuse him for a while. He had a lot to think about at the very moment.

(Who would have thought I'd finally avenge you and everyone on Telos Morgana? Or that I would have a chance to see Dustil again?)

He felt that a great burden had finally left him and that he now had a chance to make things right again and it was high time he got into the spirit of things. Morgana could rest in peace in the fact that he not only avenged her and their people…but managed to find and redeem their son…though he had help in that regard.

(Revan…I can't believe that this whole time…I'd be working with the former Dark Lord…but, no she's not that person anymore…she's Revan…the Jedi Knight who saved our hides in the Mandalorian Wars, and the one who saved Dustil, and more…)

Carth wondered just how the others would react if they found out that he had developed a romantic interest in the Former Dark Lord of the Sith. No doubt many of his close colleagues would have considered him nuts or worse, being mentally dominated or something but Revan didn't use any Force tricks on him, and she was very sincere about her own feelings towards him, after all, they had kissed one another on the beach and the memory of the kiss was more than enough to get him hot and bothered, something that he was utterly impressed by considering how much of a hermit he was. He had been hit on by women before and he replied back in kind, but it had been hard to move on ever since Morgana died, but now….now he had and he was in love once again and with a woman with quite the reputation.

He sighed and wondered just that was going to happen now, at the moment, the others of their group were doing their thing, Mission and Zaalbar were busy relaxing at the moment with the Wookiee keeping Mission out of trouble, Jolee and Juhani were busy mediating as well as the elderly Jedi giving a recount of his life to some of the Jedi Knights who were willing to listen. Canderous was buys doing his own thing and exploring the ruins and no doubt putting holes in any creature that was no doubt a hungry thing and eager for a meal, HK and T3 were engaged in another shouting match between them. He sometimes wondered just what was going through the minds of his companions as he looked at them, he then thought of Revan, he had not seen the woman ever since he confessed his feelings to her and his joy at learning that she had turned away from the Dark Side for good. He recalled the time he had kissed her and right in front of everyone as well

The Republic soldier chuckled a bit as he sat down on a nearby rock and looked at the place once more and he then turned when he heard something behind him.

"Be at ease Carth, it's just me."

The Republic pilot nodded and gave an apologetic look at Bastila as the Jedi sat down and she was very silent, that somewhat worried the soldier, seeing Bastila silent was normal at times unless she was talking with Revan or the others, but this silence felt different somehow. He decided to take a risk and ask the Jedi what was troubling her.

"Bastila, are you all right?"

The Jedi sighed and then replied to Carth's question.

"I am still….reeling from what happened….I fell…."

Carth then replied.

"But you came back Bastila, you made it back from that abyss."

"Yes….but I doubt that I could ever do it alone, Revan saved me, she saved me just as I saved her on the bridge of her ship when we boarded it to take her alive if possible. I guess that was why the Force was still strong in her when I looked at her after I removed her mask."

"It's somewhat odd too….I remember….I still remember when Revan once said to me before she left with Malak that I would be a strong Jedi someday. I was the only Jedi Padawan who said no to her call to fight with the Mandalorians and instead of ignoring me, she just smiled at me, told me to be a strong Jedi and left afterwards."

Carth was surprised at this and spoke to Bastila.

"You met Revan before?"

Bastila nodded and spoke.

"Before the Wars started, she was the best of us, always learning, growing stronger, everyone among us followed her, she was like the epitome of being a Jedi, many of the male Padawans wanted to be close to her, and we women wanted to be like her. Me, I was the only one who wasn't all that charmed by her, but there was no denying that she was a remarkable woman. It surprised me that she wanted to be my friend when we met before."

"You were friends with her?"

"Yes….so you can imagine how shocked I was that she came back as Dark Lord of the Sith, though I had tried to warn her not to do it, to defy the Masters and go to war so soon. But you know how Revan is, she was stubborn and hard to convince when she felt that she needed to do the right thing, that's one aspect that never disappeared. Yet I understood part of her desire, Revan loved to help others, she cared for the people more than the Code of the Jedi, many would think it was a failing, but it wasn't, that's why she had such a pull on many Jedi at the time."

"So, that was what Revan was like back then?"

Bastila nodded at that and spoke.

"Yes, she was best of us, and when she fell to the Dark Side that was a blow to us all, yet she saved me even when she found out the truth about our tampering with her mind and forgave me, with all her being. Then she went out of her way and risked her very life to save me, I guess there was always the part of her that was compassionate and kind no matter what happened."

Carth nodded and thought about Revan still and he recalled all the time he had been with her, her kindness, her compassionate nature, and respect for life, were they the truth of Revan's character or were they just the imprints placed by the Jedi Council in their desperate situation in order to keep her from falling back into the Dark Side? Somehow he doubted that as he could see in those times that Revan meant each action and there was no lie in her actions.

Besides that, he still had his deep feelings for her and those would never disappear no matter what happened, she had willingly renounced the Dark Side with all her heart, mind, body, and soul, so there was no way he was going to doubt her at all. Bastila noted that and smiled gently at Carth and spoke.

"I can see now how Revan resisted the lure of the Dark Side, you and her finally decided to be open about it I see."

Carth raised an eye brow at that and spoke.

"You knew?"

"Please Carth, just because Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments doesn't mean we can't see them form between people. Besides, I recall that whenever I talked with Revan about you, she smiled and sent a number of interesting images and feelings unintentionally in my brain through our Force Bond. Trust me; it was a very serious struggle for me to keep those feelings and images out of my head."

Carth couldn't help but find that somewhat surprising and amusing while Bastila gave a slight smile and spoke.

"It was this bond between you two that had given her the power to resist the Dark Side Carth, Revan saved me from falling, but it was you saved her, not me. I believe that you and Revan have a bond of your own now."

"We do? So…does that mean I can do the things you can with her?"

Bastila thought it over and shook her head.

"I'm not sure….the circumstances that formed the Force Bond between me and Revan were different as it was for you and her, so I can't really be sure about that. However, I cannot deny that you saved her from the Dark Side Carth, without her remembrance of your support and your affection for her in that critical time through the Bond you two developed….she would have fallen again."

Carth could see that Bastila meant that and he spoke gently.

"Wow….so what now?"

The Jedi woman sighed a bit and replied.

"I do not know….but that's up to you two, however, if you two….decide to deal with your attraction to one another, ask Revan to try not to broadcast it all over the place, not just for my sake, but also with the others around."

Carth laughed a bit at that and nodded.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind Bastila."

In the Ebon Hawk…

Jedi Knight Lara Varken, or rather, Jedi Knight Revan Starrider looked at herself in the mirror there at the Ebon Hawk and wondered just what she would do now that the war with the Sith War over, it still pained her to recall all the things that had happened ever since the time she and her fellow Jedi fought in the wars against the Mandalorians. She had tried to save the Republic, but the Dark Side and her own beliefs clouded her and she returned as the very enemy she had once trained her whole life to fight and it had been hell to her.

On one part she had been angered by the way the Council had manipulated her and used her, but she also understood their situation, after all, she had forced them into this kind of action and truth be told, they had allowed her to see just how far she had fallen in her desire to protect the Galaxy and instead turned against it and nearly tore it apart. She couldn't recall what she had been trying to do in her time as Darth Revan, but she knew somehow that she had a purpose in each action that she had undertaken when she went to War with the Republic.

She looked at the data and began to look at her actions while being Dark Lord, she winced at the data she looked at yet despite her revulsion at what she had done while being immersed in the Dark Side, she could see that there was a plan in her work, she avoided worlds that were too important in terms of infrastructure, military power, and economy. It seemed that she was attacking the Republic while leaving key worlds intact even if they were viable targets.

(Almost like I was trying to use a scalpel than a sword.)

She had studied Malak's tactics in her old identity as Lara, a Republic Soldier who was also a commando in training. Apparently her tactical skills and abilities as a general had never left her as she determined that Malak was the more destructive of the two of them, she felt that her actions, while very bloody and destructive in their own right had a purpose and direction in them, and seemed to focus on something else entirely. She wished that she had her memories back so she could find out what was it that she had been trying to accomplish as Darth Revan.

Most Sith were focused on outright destruction and death, not her, somehow her tactics and strategies were more like that of a surgeon than a butcher, she was cutting into areas with a goal and purpose while Malak was more like a rancor loose in a meat shop. Something very much convinced her that she had a plan before she had been betrayed….but what was it?

She sighed at and placed those thoughts aside for now, there was no sense in digging up the past, her memories came back on their own time so she knew that trying to bring them back up was not going to help the situation, for now she had to think about other things, one of which took precedence above the others and that was the things she needed to deal with concerning Carth.

She smiled warmly at how she and Carth met and how they flirted and argued with one another, and the red haired Jedi Knight couldn't help but feel very happy that she had met the man, he was charming, stubborn, handsome, brave, compassionate, honest, loyal, and more besides. Had she not been a Jedi and joined the Republic Navy she would have been more than happy to be with Carth. But at that she felt a deal of sadness and self loathing hit her, even if she had been forgiven by him for all she had done it was not easy for her.

She had a hand in converting many of his friends and his mentor to the Dark Side, which led to the death of his people, his wife, and the destruction of his world. She had turned him into a cynical, bitter, and revenge driven man. In essence, she ruined his life, she knew it was not just his life, but many others as well. However this was the life of the man that she fell in love with that she ruined, even if she had finally made him make peace with his son Dustil, there was no denying that she was still responsible for that mess.

(Stop beating yourself around the bush girl….you put that situation to bed already, Carth forgave you already….for everything.)

Revan sighed at that once more and looked at the monitor, it had taken her a lot of effort but she finally got a chance to see what Carth was like before the War and before her return as a Dark Lord, he was happy in the hologram where he held his wife and his son. She felt saddened that she had ruined such a life for whatever reason.

As she finished looking at the hologram, she decided to think on how she should talk in private with Carth and also get to be with him, she wanted to see just how far she and Carth could go with their love for one another, they had been through so much together and eventually they admitted their love for one another, and now was the right time to take that to the next level.

As soon as she spotted the articles of clothing, she grinned in a very aroused fashion as she wondered just how Carth would react to this.

In the Ebon Hawk…

Carth wondered just where had Revan had gone, she seemed to be somewhere in the whole planet and with the celebration going on, he had expected him to take part in such things, but he doubted that as Revan seemed to be nowhere, she wasn't talking to anyone, even Master Vandar who seemed to want to discuss some matters with her. He then decided to drop by the Ebon Hawk and see if she was there as he doubted that she would be anywhere else on this world. As he got there, he walked into the ship and called out.

"Revan? You here?"

"Over here Flyboy."

The Republic soldier and pilot wondered what was going on and he decided to find out, if he was right Revan must be planning something, and naturally being the curious and cautious guy that he was he took a look and he was sunned the very second he took a look at Revan as the redhead smiled at him in a very sexy fashion, added to that was her choice of clothing as well.

Revan looked at Carth and saw that look of utter awe in her Fly Boy's face…she couldn't help but smile and blush bright red as he looked at her all over…it was becoming rather embarrassing to say the very least…but she wouldn't have it any other way as she loved Carth with all her heart and soul…it was a damn good feeling as she looked at him.

(Damn…I thought she was gorgeous before…but wow…she's amazing…)

Carth felt like his jaw had hit the deck floor as Revan was before in what appeared to be one of the most exotic clothes he had laid his tired eyes on…it was a deep red two piece suit for exotic dancers with deep red cloth and golden thread with metal on it and the color suited her deep red hair with was free from the short thick braid and was now flowing to the middle of her back…the bra part covered her full breasts well and managed to hold them…the gold metal showing the curves and swells perfectly, and the straps were able to show her strong yet graceful shoulders…her body was in full view…strong, well formed, curves in all the right places and the last piece of the two piece dancing outfit covered her more private area well while making her look even more radiant…

Revan then spoke…

"Careful Fly Boy…keep that up and you're jaw might pierce the Ebon Hawk's floor."

Carth closed his mouth and couldn't help but whistle and smile…

"Well…this is unexpected to say the very least…where in the Galaxy did YOU get something like THAT?!"

Revan smiled as she walked towards Carth in a very sexy way…making the normally tough and hardened soldier and pilot gulp and as she was now in front of him she answered his inquiry.

"Remember that time on Taris? When I helped Lyn bag her shot at being a dancer?"

"Yeah…I do…"

(How could I forget that whole thing anyway?!)

Revan…back when she was still using the identity of Republic soldier Lara Varken, had helped a struggling Twi'lek dancer named Lyn to get an audition spot for a very well known dance troupe and she had been rewarded by the very happy Twi'lek for her help in getting her the part she needed to get free from Taris, he didn't expect this though. He had nearly suffered a nose bleed when she displayed the item to him back in the apartment…thankfully Bastila and the others were not with them at the time…Force only knew how things would have turned out if they had seen Revan showing it to him in his face. The fiery redhead was certainly living up to everything he knew of those with red hair…and now he was back to square one.

Revan smiled and hugged Carth, making his heart beat even faster and she looked at him right in the face and spoke.

"I wanted to do this before…just to make you laugh, smile, squirm, or whatever you decided to do…but now…I…"

"What?"

"I want to take that we have to the next level Carth."

Carth couldn't help but be shocked by this, he had no idea that Revan was this serious about their relationship. It took a second or two before he could finally get his jaw working to speak out to the ravishing redhead before him.

"Revan….are you….serious?"

Revan blushed a bit harder and nodded.

"I am serious Fly Boy, I would rather be sent into the Maw than dress up like this in front of anyone else, except you, so don't you dare say no."

Carth grinned at that as he could tell that she was dead serious about this and if he said no, she was going to make darn sure that he was going to regret it and in the most interesting way as well. He then reached out to Revan and gently began to kiss her and it made her moan out on pleasure, and the knowledge that he could do this to her made Carth all the more eager to make Revan cry out in pleasure.

"I won't say no to you Beautiful, come here."

(Lemon Time!)

Revan sighed deeply as Carth kissed her deeply as they were trapped in each other's embrace, as soon as they were done kissing, Carth began to kiss her once again on her neck slowly, she could feel the pleasure run over her body at that moment, she never felt so alive than she did now, it was like Carth was branding her with his touch and it was making her all the more aroused. She then decided to make her own move as she began to remove the clothing he had on, he had gotten out of his Armor previously when they got back to the planet and was back in his trademark clothing and naturally his orange leather jacket, one that Revan didn't mind in the least.

As soon as that was out of the way, she wasted no time removing the buttons on his shirt and quickly parted the material and felt Carth's chiseled form, his body felt wonderfully warm, hot, strong, and smooth to the touch, though she could feel the scars there on his body where he had been injured before, and she then touched the scars where he had been burned and tortured by Saul Karath back in the Leviathan.

(Carth….)

Revan felt sorry for him having to go through it and she was happy that he had forgiven her afterwards and as she traced them she moved to feel his back and shoulders, Carth was certainly well built and the heat coming from his muscled form was more than enough to make her feel even more aroused as she began to rub her body on his own.

That naturally had an effect on the man as he moaned out a bit.

"Revan…."

The Jedi smiled and replied.

"You like that?"

Carth smiled and retaliated by moving his hands to her buttocks and began to rub his hands there slowly, making Revan gasp a bit as she blushed at Carth's actions as the man replied.

"Now do you like that?"

"Oooh….I'm going to get you for that you hairless Wookiee."

"I bet you would Gorgeous….but now, it's my turn."

Revan had no idea what he meant by that and she soon got her answer as he moved his right hand to her breast and began to play with it through the fabric, making her blush deeply and moan out in pleasure as he continued to touch her butt and thighs with his left hand, he even moved his hand to the front and touched her stomach, running his fingers on her skin while gently moving to the rim of the second piece of her outfit.

Revan really blushed bright red as she looked to see Carth smiling at her and she spoke slowly as the pleasure flooded her senses and made her feel like she was going to pass out from it all.

"You….are really going to get it later."

Carth nodded and gently kissed Revan and she kissed him right back with all the passion that she could muster in this stage of their time together. As soon as they broke away from kissing one another, Revan decided that it was now her turn to really give Carth some pay back and she did so by moving her hands right to his stomach, using the Force slowly to touch his nerves in increase his reactions to pleasure, That had a result as he groaned out even more at her actions, making her smile as she leaned forward and began to kiss his neck gently, moving all the way to his chest, kissing and licking slowly as she then moved her hands to his pants and began to remove the belt.

Carth however was quick on the uptake and moved on his own initiative and removed her outfit's upper portion and as soon as that fell, he moved his hands away to touch her breasts, making Revan moan out in pleasure, something that he began to find very wonderful. Revan then succeeded in removing his belt and then got to loosening it completely. Her actions were more than enough in dropping Carth's pants and as soon as that was done, she then reached for the clasp that held her last article of clothing and quickly released it, finally revealing herself fully naked before Carth.

The Republic pilot was more than willing to follow suit and he shed the clothes he had on and there in the floor were two piles made from their respective clothing. The two looked at one another and then he spoke.

"By the Force….you are truly beautiful Revan…."

Revan blushed warmly and spoke back in a shy tone.

"And you look very handsome Carth Onasi….you're the first man….I've never seen like this."

Carth grinned at that and replied smugly as well.

"Really? Then I am going to make sure that I'm going to be the only man you will ever need to see like this."

Revan smiled at that and replied.

"So what are you waiting for Onasi? A written invitation?"

The two smiled at one another as they began to gently kiss and touch one another, they lay on the bed and despite the slight lack of space, they were able to make due with what they had on hand. Carth was more than ready to do his best to keep his promise to Revan, as he slowly began to touch and taste every inch of the red haired Jedi Knight's beautiful and well toned body, running his hands on her body, he played with her breasts and her nipples gently, running his hands down to her hips and up and down her thighs as well as on her stomach. He made sure to also kiss her neck and then he lavished full oral attention on her breasts and nipples as well.

This was more than enough to make the red haired Jedi cry out in absolute pleasure as she held his head close to her while running her hands on his hair and face, she felt her sex become even hotter and wetter while feeling a great deal of desire flowing through every fiber of her being as she allowed Carth to touch her body with his hands as well as his mouth and tongue. She willingly parted her legs for him when he was done lavishing deep attention to her breasts and had just finished doing the very same thing to her stomach and her navel.

Carth was more than willing to lavish kisses on Revan's toned legs as well as run his hands gently on her thighs and legs as well. These actions made the beautiful Jedi Knight cry out in pleasure once again and it made Carth all the more pleased with his actions on the Jedi Knight he fell deeply in love with, he could see the sheer wetness there on her pussy and the smell of the juices that were coming out from her sex was more than enough to make him go at it right now. However, he decided to control himself first and let Revan have her turn on his body. With that in mind, he stopped his actions and naturally the Jedi Knight was not happy with that decision on his part as she made her displeasure known.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden Carth?"

Carth moaned a bit mentally as Revan looked even more beautiful when she was angry, but with her completely naked, covered in sweat, and glaring at him while still fully aroused was a sight that really burned into his memories. He then spoke to Revan to assure her that he did have a very good reason for stopping in his actions.

"It's your turn I think Gorgeous."

Revan's glare turned into a grin and she moved forward to Carth and replied.

"All right then."

Revan quickly went to work on using her hands, lips, and tongue to bring Carth more pleasure and her actions were started with a swift and passionate kiss between the two of them, once she was done she began with her own actions to make Carth happy. She relished the chance to touch and caress every inch of Carth's body and hearing her lover moan out his appreciation for her actions was something she was not going to forget anytime soon. She did the very same things Carth had done to her, and hearing him moan out his approval of her actions made the whole thing very much worthwhile for her. She started on his chest, then his stomach and wasted no time running her hands on his cock and thighs, marveling at the feeling of her lover's hard, hot, muscled and warm body in her hands.

Carth was in heaven at this point and Revan knew it, the sight of the undeniably handsome pilot and soldier being like this in her hands, moaning out her name without absolute passion was so intoxicating to her. And to know that she loved him with all her heart, and he loved her back with just as much power made the whole thing worthwhile.

It was there and then that she decided that now was the time for them to finally end this moment and with that in mind, she moved away, parted her legs once more, exposing herself to Carth and spoke to him once his attention was all on her.

"Mmmm….Carth, I need you now."

Carth blushed and nodded as he quickly got between Revan's parted legs and he looked at the Jedi woman before him once more. He smiled gently at her and she smiled back as she wrapped her legs around him as he began to make his move. It took a single attempt for him to finally part his lover's pussy with the tip of his cock and Carth was happy that despite having not been intimate for quite a long time, he had not forgotten how to do it right.

"Carth….that feels….nice…."

"I'm happy you like that Revan….now get ready."

Revan nodded and as she braced herself as Carth began to push in his cock deeply into her wet and hot sex, he started slowly to make sure he can control himself as the pleasure of finally being in a woman's most sacred place after so many years was something that drove him to the brink of losing control of himself. He resisted the urge to just thrust deeply and without any hesitation into Revan's sex. He knew she deserved better than that, and by the Force he was going to give her that even if it killed him.

"By the Force….oooooooh!!!"

The red haired Jedi felt like she was being filled in a place that had been craving fulfillment for a very long time and it was good….so good that she could feel the Force in her burn even hotter as Carth pushed in even deeper with his cock into her sex.

This went on for a bit longer until Carth was finally deep inside her with one final thrust of his hips.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Revan cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim and it was a sensation that made her feel all the more alive than every before. It was like the Force in her had turned into a living firestorm of pleasure and sensation, nothing like she had ever felt before. She knew that her training as a Jedi and as solider had weakened her womanhood so she didn't have the feeling of a tearing sensation in her body, but she did feel pain as she felt her inner sheath begin to expand to take in Carth's full length into itself.

"CARTH!!!!!!!"

Carth moaned as he was now deep inside Revan's sex, the feeling of it was amazing to his senses, he was no stranger to how it felt be in a woman's most sacred place since he had been married before. But he had never been with a woman for a very long time so it nearly took him completely by surprise when the sensations hit him hard. He had never felt like this before and it amazed him that it felt perfect with Revan, almost as if they were made for each other like this.

He looked at Revan as she was still blushing and he noted that she had some tears running down her beautiful face and he felt some sadness at causing her pain and he stopped and spoke to her.

"Revan….are you all right?"

The redhead blushed and looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes as well as his face, concern for her and that touched her more than she could handle, she smiled and replied.

"I'm….all right, it's just that, I've never done this before."

Carth was stunned, he had no idea….Revan was a virgin?!

(By the Force…..I just….took Revan's virginity?!)

He was amazed at this as he could see that Revan was indeed in pain from that entry alone

Revan looked at Carth and replied a bit.

"Yes, I am or rather, was a virgin Carth, don't let the fact that you took my innocence get your head swelled up."

Carth grinned at that and kissed her on the nose gently and spoke.

"Beautiful, I am going to make sure that the only thing swelling around here is going to be the cries from both of us."

Revan laughed a bit at that and replied.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Carth moved his hips backwards and began to draw himself away from Revan and he could already see the results of his actions as she moaned out in pleasure while her body tensed up at the very same time. He also groaned out in pleasure as he felt her inner walls surround him. He felt the heat, wetness, softness, and tightness hit him hard and he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure at the very same time. As soon as his cock was nearly out and only the tip was there, he pushed right back in quickly and he was soon buried to the hilt in her wet sex once more.

Revan was more than willing to shout out her pleasure at Carth's actions on her sex.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Carth himself moaned out as well as he felt the pleasure run through his own body.

"MMMMM!!!!"

The two began to get into the momentum of things, Carth started slowly in order to make sure that Revan would be given enough time to get used to the sensations and the pain she had would fade away soon so she would no longer be in pain. Revan likewise also began to move her hips slowly while also using the Force to relax her body as well as increase the sensations that she was feeling in her body.

Carth then moved his hands to her breasts once more and he made sure to massage Revan's breasts gently and he then moved to lavish more oral attention to her breasts as well as her nipples and that was more than enough to excite Revan as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her wet pussy in a slowly increasing pace.

"Carth…..harder…..Oh…..just like that…."

This carried on for a lot longer until Carth moved away from Revan's breasts and she was quickly drag him to her in a fierce and passionate kiss that was so strong that it would have qualified as a sex act all on it's own as they began to taste and touch each other's mouths with their tongues, just as Carth began to increase his thrusts into her wet sex.

The sounds of their lovemaking was growing and it was a good thing that the area they were in was sealed and they had not been interrupted by anyone as the pair's passion for one another was growing every moment they remained this way. Carth began to increase his speed as well as his power as he thrust faster, harder, and deeper into Revan, and Revan herself moved in time with Carth's own actions while the two of them kissed one another deeply in more than one instance. This went on and for both of them, the pleasure they both felt continued to grow with each passing second and that was what made them feel even more alive and close to one another.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!!"

"FASTER!!!!!!"

"CARTH!!!!!!"

"REVAN!!!!!!"

The Jedi Knight and redeemed Sith Lord felt like she was going to die in a blaze of pleasure as each action Carth took send heat, pleasure, and energy through every never in her body and soul, she felt that even the Force seemed to react to her feelings at this exact moment and that was what made her feel like she was more alive than ever before, she looked up and saw that Carth himself was also in the grip of pleasure as she was and that made her feel all the more alive than ever before.

She then felt something forming between her and Carth, almost like a bond, similar to the same kind of Bond that grew between her and Bastila, but this was differently this Bond was formed in the very first day they had met back on Taris, and it was a bond that grew stronger with their time together. She wondered if the Force had begun to form a bond between her and Carth, but at this stage, she didn't care, she wanted to finally reach the apex of pleasure.

Carth was in the same way, he felt his heart beat faster as well as the feeling of pleasure hit him time after time and the sight of Revan before him, her red hair sprayed around her like red silk, her beautifully featured face flushed and in an expression of utter happiness, coupled with her undeniably beautiful body covered in sweat, her breasts moving with each thrust he made, and the way her figure looked in the grip of pure pleasure made the whole situation all the more beautiful for him.

It was not long before they were going at it at full tilt and both of them finally kissed one another deeply just as the last few thrusts of Carth's cock into Revan's wet sex finally brought the two of them to the release that the two of them craved. The two of them were still deep into their kiss with one another and both moaned deeply into one another's mouths as they felt their respective orgasm flow through them and through the Force.

Revan felt the full force of her orgasm flow through every fiber of her being and through the Force itself and it was the ultimate feeling of happiness and as she looked at Carth who looked back at her as the fire of passion, love and happiness burned brightly in his own brown eyes right back at her emerald ones. She felt her body become filled with her lover's seed and it was a sensation that she would never forget as she felt Carth's cock fire several more hot streams of his seed into her body.

Carth also felt the pleasure wash over his entire body in that exact instant when he felt Revan's inner walls moving all over his cock and it made him feel even more pleasure in that moment as he looked down at Revan who was in the grip of her own orgasm. He could see the love, passion, and happiness in her emerald orbs that made them burn like emerald fire before him. He relished that a great deal and enjoyed it for all it was worth. He felt him fire more streams of his seed into Revan's sex and the feeling of her inner walls milking him for all he was worth was wornderful beyond belief.

As the two relaxed in the aftermath of their combined orgasm, the former Sith Lord and redeemed Jedi Knight looked at her lover as he gently kissed her once more and when that was done he then started wiping away the traces of sweat on her face with a lover's skill and when that was done, she gently reached with her hand and rubbed it on Carth's face feeling the stubble there as well as his warm skin as she also wiped the sweat from his own face. She smiled and kissed him again and when they parted Carth gently rolled over to the side and then without any hesitation on his part, dragged her closer to him.

Revan giggled a bit and snuggled up to her lover as she smelled his scent once more, knowing that he was doing the very same thing to him as well. Once they were done, they both went to sleep.

Unknown to the two…

"Thank the Force it's over!!!"

"Darn right you are….I'm going out!"

"Where are you off too?!"

"I'm going to get me something to clean all that stuff out of my head and nothing's better than a stiff drink A REALLY STIFF DRINK!!!!"

"I….I….I think I'll meditate…"

"By the Force….I am going to have a long night."

The next day, early morning…

Carth looked at Revan as she lay there next to him…wide awake as well, she smiled to smile at him and seem more at ease with herself for a very long time. He knew the feeling in a way as he beheld the naked Jedi Knight before him as they were still in the bed on the Ebon Hawk…Revan then sighed and a tear flowed down her face…making Carth worry a bit at that.

"Hey…is something wrong?"

"It's just…I…"

"It's all right Revan…you can tell me."

"I…I just felt that I…don't deserve this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Being happy, being free and being loved by someone like you Carth, after all…I've done….I've done horrible things to so many people. I went to save the Republic…and then I nearly tore it apart as well. I made so many people suffer…you lost your home world, your wife…and you nearly lost your son…all because of me…I turned good men and women into evil…my own friend Malak…and so many other good Jedi, I led them all to the Dark Side…and they did all this to the Republic…the very thing we all set out to protect. I can never change what I had done as Dark Lord…"

Carth knew that to be true…but he felt no anger towards Revan, back then he would have…but she had done so much to show that she was no longer the Dark Lord. He was reunited with his son and helped him know the truth, all because of her, and he wasn't the only one, Mission made peace with her brother Griff with her aid, Bastila had made peace with her mother with Revan's help, Canderous found purpose and a goal through Revan's help, Zaalbar's honor was restored and his village freed from Czerka control, Juhani freed herself from the past by not killing Xor with Revan's aid as well…there were others as well…all saved by Revan…she did it all…and she was doing it as herself…not a drone…but a woman with compassion, honor, courage, determination, and will…and the woman who healed his broken heart and spirit…and the woman he was utterly in love with.

"That might be true Rev…you can't change the past…but you shaped the future…you've done more than enough to show that you aren't Darth Revan anymore…you are the same Jedi Knight who saved the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars…the hero many of us…including me looked up to. And you deserve to be happy…you really do, after all the hard times you've had, you deserve happiness and freedom. And I think you deserve another emotion."

"Oh?"

"Love…I love you Revan…you saved me from my own hatred and anger, you saved my son, you saved my heart…and I will never forget that."

Revan smiled and replied.

"Flatterer…I love you too Carth…I said it already before to you…but I want you to know that what I said…about you, you were the reason I rejected Bastila's offer of reclaiming the title of Dark Lord of the Sith before I saved her is the truth and that will never change."

That made Carth smile a bit.

"Really? Well I guess that settles it."

"What's that supposed to mean Fly Boy?"

The Republic war hero ran his hand on Revan's face and marveled at her smile and replied.

"I mean that you and I are going to have to get used to saving each other a lot from here on out. Anyhow, I feel happy that you say that Revan, and I hope that you don't mind if I suggest something."

"What's that?"

Carth grinned and replied as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you to marry me."

Revan blushed bright red at this, to the point that her face matched the color of her own red hair, she was never a loss for words or plans, but this time, she was completely caught off guard by what Carth was suggesting to her.

"Y-You want to marry me?"

Carth nodded as he spoke once more and with greater emotion as well.

"I do, I made up my mind already that I love you, and I want this to go beyond words and actions alone, I want you to be my wife Revan."

The Jedi Knight and former Dark Lord smiled even more and replied.

"I would be more than happy to be your wife."

The two kissed each other once more and it didn't take long for their desire for one another to re-ignite and Carth felt it and so did Revan, and the Jedi Knight was more than willing to go for another round with her husband to be, she had gotten the chance to taste the joy of being intimate with a man she was in love with and she was more than willing to go at it once more with him. The Republic soldier however had a thought that was important to him and spoke to Revan.

"Rev…I have to ask this…if we uh keep being like this together…you realize there's a chance you might have a…"

"A baby if we keep being intimate like this, right Fly Boy? I know that…Jedi aren't THAT clueless on attraction and the results of love-making you know."

"So…"

"I would love having a baby Carth…and even more so if it's yours as well…"

"But what would the Jedi Council think if you get pregnant?"

"I'll deal with that soon enough Carth…you know me well enough to know that I will find a way…but as long as you are here by my side Carth Onasi…I will be happy. And nothing will stop me from loving you and our soon to come family Fly Boy…not the Sith, not the Jedi Council…and…not even the universe."

Carth smiled and kissed Revan once more as she lovingly responded to that…the past had no hold on either of them, they were free and he had no doubt about Revan's promise to be there by his side always. He knew that there would be other hurdles to deal with…but with Revan by his side…he would not have it any other way…at least he had a full time guarantee that he was not going to have a dull day with this gorgeous, kind, brave and fiery Jedi Knight with him at his side for as long as he lived.

As they got dressed and left the room, they were surprised to see Bastila sitting there in the middle nursing a cup of caffe and looking like she had been through hell. The Jedi turned and looked at both of them and sighed.

"Carth….didn't you recall that conversation we had the day before?"

Carth was confused at first but it quickly clicked in and he gasped and shook his head.

"By the Force….I forgot, sorry Bastila."

Revan looked at the two in confusion and spoke.

"You want to explain what's going on Fly Boy, Bas?"

Carth then whispered into Revan's ear and she blushed instantly and looked at Carth who was also blushing and then she looked at Bastila who was still nursing her cup and looking at her with a look of tired disappointment.

"You….felt and saw ALL that?"

"Oh yes….and believe me, all of what I saw that went on between the two of you through our Force Bond was more than enough to keep me awake for the next few hours and I did everything to clear those images and thoughts out of my head. And I doubt that I'm the only one either."

And true to Bastila's words, Juhani came out and looked at both lovers and couldn't help but apologize while Jolee looked at the two of them and grinned as he spoke.

"Well now, I guess the cat's out of the proverbial bag eh? You know that I had to down a good three bottles worth of Juma Juice in order to get all that out of my head? You young people…"

Juhani then spoke.

"Master Jolee, I hardly think that talking about it would help matters."

"I suppose….and don't call me Master either, at any rate, you two youngsters are darned lucky that the three of us managed to keep a lid on the whole thing when you two finally stopped, that's the only reason that we don't have an army of nosey Jedi barging in here right now….present company excluded of course."

Bastila smiled weakly at that and so did Juhani and Revan looked at them three Jedi and felt happy that they did that but also sad that she had forced them to go through with it. She spoke first to Bastila as she knew that she was the one to get the full brunt of the wave.

"Sorry about that Bastila…"

The younger Jedi spoke with a slight smile

"It's all right Revan, compared to how I felt when I was in the Star Forge and when I was in Malak's hands, it was a lot more welcomed, though I don't think I'll have an easy time dealing with you two for a while, let alone look at you two when you get all….how does Mission say it, mushy?."

Revan smiled and looked at Juhani and the Cathar Jedi replied.

"As long as you are happy Revan I am happy to have done it, though I hope that you can be able to….control those emotions when in private, they can be rather distracting."

Jolee however grunted and gave a smile as he replied when Revan looked at him.

"You have nothing to thank me about young lady, just as so long as you manage to keep those thoughts from invading my personal space and making me feel like a burning human stick."

Revan smirked at that and nodded.

"All right then, I'll see you all later, me and Flyboy here have to go grab some alone time for ourselves in the sun before coming back for breakfast."

With that in mind, the two lover walked out of the Ebon Hawk and decided to spend some time in the beach and Revan was more than willing to let her hair down and out of her trade mark thick braid and be in Carth's embrace and both of them were smiling happily in each other's company as they headed for the beach.

Several of the nearby Jedi gave some level of disapproval while some merely ignored it. Master Vandar however didn't do anything about it but sigh a bit and smile.

Several Republican soldiers and officers looked on in surprise and some were a bit jealous…

Revan ignored them all at this time and so did Carth as they were still in each other's arms, ready to face the galaxy together and now matter what happened, they were never going to part from one another.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

This wraps up yet another KOTOR Romance story and therefore I will be taking a slight break from them, however I will be writing the KOTOR 2 Romance stories in due time. In this case there will be romances for the Male Exile with Brianna, Visas Marr, Mira, and even Atris as she is mentioned to have had feelings for the male Exile. And for the Female Exile, we naturally have Atton and Mical so it can be very much balanced.

Now if anyone asks me if I do Dark Side romances, then sad t say but no, I just feel more comfortable with the Light Side more than the Dark Side of the Force or even the Grey Side of the Force. I might get some flak about that, but I happen to be the writer so I decide how it goes. I can bet that there are some writers out there that can do those kinds of lemons for both the KOTOR games, but sad to say, I am not one of them.

Next we will have the lemons for the Male Exile, and I think I will start with the first female romance option….Brianna. Then next will be Visas, then Mira, and last…Atris.

See you later!


End file.
